Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to installation of lighting devices.
Discussion of Art
It has been proposed to incorporate devices such as motion detectors or light sensors into lighting fixtures. However, this tends to increase the complexity of the fixtures and does not facilitate replacement or repair of the additional devices.
It is also frequently the case that sensors or other electronic systems/devices are installed in the vicinity of lighting fixtures, which tends to lead to cluttered, unattractive and inconvenient installations.
The present inventors have now recognized opportunities to incorporate other electrical/electronic devices in installations of lighting devices in a manner which overcomes at least some of the above disadvantages while promoting efficiency and cost-effectiveness.